The present invention relates to a wire-winding box structure with an increased use area and, more particularly, to an improved wire-winding box structure, which has a communication wire capable of winding automatically to increase greatly the use area thereof so as to receive a longer communication wire.
Appropriate communication wires need to be accommodated to achieve electrical connection when using communications apparatuses such as computers, modems, telephones, or facsimile apparatuses. To avoid entanglement of wire due to an excessive length of external wire or inconvenience of use due to an insufficient length of external wire, several kinds of wire-winding boxes applicable to various kinds of communications apparatuses have been proposed. Most of the wire-winding boxes comprise a wire-winding box body, a communication wire, a wire-winding disk, and a scroll spring so that the communication wire can be plugged into sockets of relevant communication apparatuses for communication of information.
A communication wire may be under tension due to resiliency of the scroll spring when it is pulled out from a conventional wire-winding box so that a proper length of the communication wire cannot be kept outside, resulting in trouble in use for a user. To resolve this problem, in some wire-winding boxes, a swing sheet capable of resiliently swinging is utilized, and gaps and locking grooves disposed at the periphery of a rotating disk are matched, thereby accomplishing winding or locating function.
In the above wire-winding box, however, the communication wire is wound around the wire-winding disk is limited in space by the wire-winding disk. Moreover, outer and inner ring portions of the communication wire disposed on the wire-winding disk need to be in proportional relation so that the outer ring portion of the communication wire disposed on the wire-winding disk is limited. Therefore, the use area of the wire-winding box is much limited, and the wire-winding box thus cannot receive a longer communication wire, hence limiting the usage of the wire-winding box.
Accordingly, the above conventional wire-winding boxes have inconvenience and drawbacks in practical use.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a wire-winding box structure with an increased use area, wherein a communication wire is respectively disposed in a receiving groove and around a wire-winding pivot on two faces of a first disk body of a wire-winding disk. The communication wire is thus disposed at the receiving groove and the wire-winding pivot, which are staggered on the wire-winding disk. A power spring is received in the wire-winding disk so that the communication wire is less limited when wound around the wire-winding disk. Therefore, the use area of the wire-winding box increases greatly and thus is able to receive a communication wire of a longer length, hence facilitating the usage of the wire-winding box.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a wire-winding box structure with an increased use area. The wire-winding box structure comprises a wire-winding box body, a wire-winding disk, a communication wire and a power spring. The wire-winding box body has a receiving space therein. The wire-winding disk has a first disk body and a spring receiving groove. A receiving groove and a wire-winding pivot are disposed on two faces of the first disk body, respectively. The wire-winding disk is pivotally disposed in the receiving space of the wire-winding box body. One end of the communication wire is wound around the wire-winding pivot of the wire-winding disk to form an inner ring portion. The other end of the communication wire passes through the first disk body of the wire-winding disk and is then wound in the receiving groove to form an outer ring portion. The communication wire can thus be disposed around the wire-winding pivot and in the receiving groove in two faces of the first disk body of the wire-winding disk, respectively. The two ends of the communication wire also protrude from the wire-winding box body. The power spring is received in the spring receiving groove of the wire-winding disk. One fastening end of the power spring is fastened at the wire-winding disk, and the other fastening end thereof is fastened at the wire-winding box body.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which: